rookiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skate Sharpening
__TOC__The radius (often called radius of hollow; ROH) of a sharpened pair of skates determines how much they bite into ice. Many factors effect the choice of sharpening radius, including; *your skill level, *your height and weight, *your skating style, *the position you play Discuss with the pro shop for more details. The smaller the radius of the profile, the deeper the hollow, and the sharper the blades edges. Sharper edges improve agility and tight turns, but have a negative effect on speed. Flat bottom V sharpened skates claim to achive the best of speed and agility. Flat Bottom V Sourced from http://www.blackstonesport.com/technology.cfm Understanding Traditional Skate Sharpening ' ' Traditional sharpening uses a grinding stone to create a groove or hollow between the edges of the blade. The depth of this hollow determines the performance of the skate and is a matter of individual preference. Simply put, the deeper the hollow, the more blade digs into the ice. This creates “bite” but the trade off is that it decreases the ease of your glide. So you basically have to choose between gliding speed and grip. FBV™: The Best of Both Worlds ' ' FBV™ eliminates the need to choose one benefit over the other, with a breakthrough architecture designed for the perfect blend of speed and agility. The flat bottom shape of the blade allows the skate to glide across the top of the ice rather than cut through it. This reduces drag and helps increase speed. At the same time, the precision edges are ready to dig in and provide precise control on turns and stops. The result is a revolutionary, no-compromise blade sharpening technique that allows you to skate faster with less effort and experience precise control on turns and stops, so you get maximum bite and maximum glide all the time. The secret: the Blackstone® SPINNER SYSTEM: a breakthrough new coated disc system that dresses the radius and shape of the grinding wheel so that it can create sharpening on the bottom of the blade. The FBV™ system does not alter rocker radius or remove any more steel than conventional sharpening. Another advantage of the FBV™ system is that you can “fine tune” the combination of speed and agility that’s right for you. Initial testing and feedback tells us that 90/75 is relative to the edge of a traditional 5/8 - 3/4 circular hollow and the 90/50 is relative to the 1 inch circular hollow and the 100/75 setting to the edge of a 1/2 to 3/8 circular hollow. However the skating sensation is so superior to what you’re used to, you have to experience it on the ice to know which one is best for you. Simply by noting the setting of your sharpening before you take to the ice, you’ll know which aspect to dial up or down to get the balance that best suits your skating style and personal preferences. Most skaters feel that 90/75 is a good starting point and from there you can work with your pro shop to decide if you prefer the edges to be more or less sharp. Reviews "I really like the FBV and I find I can get to my edges better and have better control with stopping and pivoting since I can really control how much pressure is applied. Some people have found that the edges are too sharp causing a stuttering when stopping" - Dan Merkas